1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interfaces for mobile telephones, and more particularly, to the display of data associated with the mobile telephone display on an external electronic display.
2. Description of Related Art
The continued development of mobile telephone technologies, such as PCS, SMS and USSP Message Services have increased the use of graphical displays to present information to a mobile telephone user. When using these types of technologies, display data is transmitted to a mobile telephone from a base transceiver station. The display data actuates functionalities within the mobile telephone to drive a display on the mobile telephone. The display provides a visual presentation to the user of the transmitted information.
However, the small size of mobile telephones necessarily causes an associated display to be rather small. The use of a small display requires the use of small font characters or abbreviations in order to fully present visual information to the user of the cellular telephone. This makes the displayed data difficult to read or interpret. Unfortunately, the present direction of development of mobile telephones is producing smaller and smaller hand-held units. Thus, there is no way to increase the display size and readability associated therewith while still meeting the public's desire for smaller mobile telephones. Thus, there exist a need for presenting a user with a more easily readable visual display that is associated with a mobile telephone.